


He's Got the Whole World

by sarahandthegraveyardshift



Series: The Wish Our Hearts Make [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, some serious cuteness, these boys I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahandthegraveyardshift/pseuds/sarahandthegraveyardshift
Summary: Stiles puts a last touch on the nursery.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Wish Our Hearts Make [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611778
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	He's Got the Whole World

**Author's Note:**

> I am so incredibly happy that you're here! 
> 
> This little ficlet was actually inspired by a picture of my cousin! Her little one is almost a year old now, but when she was pregnant, her husband snapped a picture of her painting the nursery, and it's just absolutely adorable.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little piece of fluff between our silly boys!

Stiles sits on the floor of the nursery, legs crossed under him as he carefully runs a paintbrush along the wall moulding. He's thirty weeks along, his stomach roughly the size of a small watermelon. He's wearing one of Peter's white t-shirts and a pair of maternity overalls he found at the thrift store several months ago—because if he doesn't wear overalls while working on the nursery, does it even count?

“Should you be in here with all the paint fumes?” Peter asks from the doorway, frowning and crossing his arms. 

Stiles doesn't look away from his work. “This room has been airing out for days, babe. I'm just doing some touch-ups.” He glances up briefly and raises an eyebrow. “Which I wouldn't have to do if you and Chris had taped the moulding like I asked you.”

Peter sighs and leans against the door frame. “No one is going to notice the spots on the floor moulding, my love.”

“You're right,” Stiles agrees, putting more paint on his brush, “because I'm fixing it.” He hums and paints for a few moments before looking back up at the other man. “Where's Chris?”

“He said he needed to go get something.” As soon as Peter finishes speaking, Chris steps around him and into the room, inspecting an object in his hands. 

Stiles stares at it with a frown. “Isn't that the camera you use for recon?”

Chris crouches down a few feet from the young man, turning the camera on and looking through the sight. “Yes, it is.” He takes a couple pictures of Stiles, the camera lens clicking, then checks the screen on the back. “Go back to painting.”

Stiles does, though the frown doesn't leave his face. “Why are you taking pictures of me?”

“Because you're beautiful,” Chris says without hesitation, and Stiles's features immediately soften as he laughs. The camera clicks. 

“Seriously,” the spark says, tilting his head and concentrating on one corner of the moulding. “What are these for?”

Chris lowers the camera and smiles at his young husband. “For our children,” he says quietly, and Stiles looks up at him with a vulnerable expression. “I want them to have pictures of their fathers building a life for them before they were even born.”

Tears swim in Stiles's eyes, and he sniffles and wipes at them, careful of the paintbrush in his hand, before clearing his throat and covering the last few spots on the moulding. “You're a sap, Chris.”

“And you,” Chris says, snapping a few more pictures before lowering the camera and smiling at the younger man, “are absolutely gorgeous.”

Stiles huffs and sighs, checking his work before nodding to himself. “I'm done. Help me up.”

Chris stands and sets the camera on the changing table nearby, helping Stiles to his feet. Stiles wavers a bit as his legs tingle from being crossed for so long, but he takes a moment to look around the room, smiling at the space they've made for their children. Two of the walls are painted a soft green, the other two a pastel yellow. Tucked beside each other along one wall, there are two sturdy cribs, made by Derek, Boyd, and Isaac. Two small dressers and two changing tables. The closet is already over-flowing with baby clothes, thanks to Lydia, Erica, and Kira. There are three comfortable rocking chairs near the window. And a bookshelf that's built into the wall, filled with so many children's books.

“What time is it?” Stiles asks, letting Peter take the paintbrush and small pot of paint from him and leaning into Chris's side as the man looks at the pictures on the camera's screen.

“A quarter after five,” the werewolf states, finding the paint's lid and snapping it on. “Derek will be here soon.”

The Alpha has been over more and more lately. The tethers from the two little lives growing inside of Stiles have become stronger, tying into the pack seamlessly. And Derek's instinct to protect his unborn cousins has grown with them.

Stiles hums in confirmation, pointing at a particular picture as Chris scrolls through them. “I like that one.” It's the one of him tilting his head and painting the moulding corner. “I'm gonna go wash up.” He leans towards Chris, pulling back just before he kisses him and giving the man a stern look. “Use painters tape next time.” He kisses the man quickly and does the same to Peter on his way out.

“Yes, dear,” Chris calls after him, smiling at Peter and chuckling. 

“Parenthood suits him,” the werewolf says, stepping towards Chris and looking over his shoulder at the picture Stiles liked.

“It does,” the hunter says, huffing incredulously at the picture, the way Stiles seems content to be holding their whole world inside himself. “He glows.”

Peter hums in agreement, wrapping his arms around the other man and kissing him deeply. “You should frame that one.”

Chris presses a button on the camera that sends the photo to the wireless printer in his office then shuts it off. The doorbell rings, and the two men make their way downstairs to let Derek in.

**Author's Note:**

> I love, love, love you! 
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
